


The Stars See All

by Blade_Quill



Series: Cosmic Fireflies [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Kiss and Cuddle Challenge, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Quill/pseuds/Blade_Quill
Summary: Nephrite thinks about the past, and the role of stars in his new life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Forehead Kiss
> 
> Pairing: Sailor Jupiter/Nephrite
> 
> Setting: Crystal Tokyo

He still gets headaches sometimes. The stars wish to speak to him and they are almost always very insistent that they be heard. Never mind that he no longer has a need to consult the stars to bring doom and destruction onto this beautiful new world. A world where he is finally restored to his true self, where he serves his King with honour. A world where he can live with his precious princess of thunder by his side.

“Tea,” says the woman in question, placing a fresh cup in front of him. “Are you alright?” she asks, and Nephrite realises belatedly that he has been rubbing his forehead to stave off the building headache.

“Yes,” he answers, trying to smile past his grimace of pain. “Just a headache.”

Jupiter frowns and peels his hands away from his head. “Does it hurt yet again?” she asks, worry suffusing her tone. “We could ask Serenity to-”

“It’s not that bad,” protests Nephrite, grasping her wrists comfortingly to allay her worries. “Certainly not enough to disturb the Queen so soon after she has given birth to Small Lady.”

Jupiter purses her lips and Nephrite can almost hear her battling against her innate duty to protect the Queen and her worry over his health. The sense of duty wins out, just as Nephrite knew it would. He smiles as she acquiesces with a nod.

“Thank you, Mako,” he says, kissing her knuckles softly. “I’ll have some of this wonderful tea you made. That’s bound to rid me of any headaches.”

Jupiter nods but then leans in close to press her lips to his forehead. Nephrite is immediately aware of the scent of wild roses in the air as a light breeze blows around them, even in his study where the windows have been closed to keep out the cold. Where her lips are touching, a tendril of warmth begins to grow, and Nephrite closes his eyes in bliss as the warmth creeps down his body and to his heart.

“Feel better,” Jupiter whispers, pulling away just a little.

Nephrite opens his eyes and gazes into her loving emerald eyes. “I already do.”

And the stars above continue to twinkle in peace.


End file.
